


The Education of Ralph Dibny

by ilovewrighting



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Cisco Ramon, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, and ralph falls super hard, but can you blame him??, cisco educates ralph in pop culture, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18455948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovewrighting/pseuds/ilovewrighting
Summary: They've watched all three Lord of the Rings movies and are halfway through the Harry Potter series by the time Ralph realizes he's falling for Cisco.





	The Education of Ralph Dibny

When Cisco referenced Gandalf and Ralph stared at him narrow-eyed for a beat, it was in that moment that Cisco decided.

"You don't know Gandalf?!" Cisco almost shouted. Ralph's palms were raised in surrender.

"I've seen the hobbit!" Was Ralph's guilty reply and Cisco thought his head might explode.

"You and I are having movie nights at my place every Friday until someone around here starts to understand my references." Cisco said, putting his foot down, stern.

Ralph almost protested and then thought better. Perhaps an education in pop culture was exactly what he needed. And who better to be his teacher than Cisco?

Ralph tried to tell himself that there were no ulterior motives. Did he appreciate Cisco's look? Sure. Did he have great respect and admiration for Cisco? Of course. Did he have a crush on Cisco? Definitely not.

It just sounded nice to have some quality bro time watching movies. If he thought hard enough about it he could even tell himself he was doing Cisco a favor. Ralph would understand his references in the cortex instead of Cisco's jokes falling on deaf ears all the time.

So Cisco teaches Ralph about movies and Ralph learns the way Cisco eats his popcorn with only three fingers so his hands don't get quite so messy. He learns that Cisco laughs at jokes he knows by heart. He learns that Cisco only recites his most favorite lines and only under his breath.

They've watched all three Lord of the Rings movies and are halfway through the Harry Potter series by the time Ralph realizes he's falling for Cisco.

Ralph studies the way Cisco watches his favorite moments. He leans up, sometimes bites his lip in anticipation. He glances over to Ralph sometimes, gauging his reaction but still enjoying the moment for himself.

When Cisco cries at the end of _Half Blood Prince_ , and Ralph has to stop himself from leaning over and petting Cisco's hair to comfort him, he realizes he's in a little over his head.

It takes Ralph through both parts of _Deathly Hallows_ and the entire Maze Runner series to get up the courage to tell Cisco his feelings.

"What's next on our movie watch list?" Ralph asked. Tonight was the night. He had deliberated and sat, nervous, through nearly twenty feature length films.

"Tonight we're changing things up a little. _Scott Pilgrim vs. The World_." Cisco answered, popping popcorn into his mouth easily.

"Yeah? What's it about?" Ralph asked wondering if it would be easier to talk about feelings before or after this movie...

"It's got this cool video game feel. I can't believe you've never seen it. But at its heart I still think it's romantic." Cisco said pressing an open palm to his heart.

Ralph tried not to get distracted by the way Cisco's forearms flexed. Here at his place he was always in a soft flimsy tee, paper thin. Ralph had to avert his eyes from Cisco's arms and imagining the way Cisco would look with that cozy t shirt thrown onto the floor.

After the movie, then, Ralph decides, moreso chickening out than coming to a conclusion.

Halfway through the movie Ralph was crying in laughter.

"I never expected... this." Ralph laughed.

"It's got the biggest chaotic bi vibes right??" Cisco asked a bright smile in place.

"Yeah, it does," Ralph chuckled but anxiously bit his lip, assessing how beautiful Cisco looked with his eyes alight with laughter.

Cisco tilted his head to the side a little, tucking loose strands of hair behind both ears.

It was dim in Cisco's apartment but Ralph was pretty sure Cisco was blushing. Instead of pressing the matter, Ralph just pressed a little closer to Cisco and tried not to notice if Cisco smiled or not (he did).

When they finished the movie, they made no motion to separate. Their sides were pressed together on the couch, so Ralph knocked over into Cisco a bit.

"Kinda nice. They got their new beginning."

Cisco nodded looking at Ralph with knitted eyebrows. "Nice, right?"

Ralph took a deep breath. "Cisco..." Ralph turned, making eye contact with him, one hand braced on the back of the couch behind Cisco's head. He searched for the right words. How does one say so much so concisely? About someone as complex as Cisco?

Cisco, ever the mind reader, blinked a few times, taking in Ralph’s serious expression, and then started to gravitate closer, lean closer into him. Soft as all the rest of Cisco, his pretty lips met Ralph's. There was a sharp intake of breath and then a pleasant sigh from Ralph as Cisco kissed him.

"I suppose you're looking for a new beginning for us, too, huh?" Cisco asked, eyes low and dark.

Ralph bit his lip. "Yeah, I would love that,"

Leaning forward, Ralph kissed Cisco, one of his hands landing on Cisco's shoulder and the other coming to sit on his waist.

"Me too," Cisco breathed when Ralph moved to kiss his jaw, and nuzzle against his neck.

"Never thought you would..." Ralph muttered as he tried to press care and tenderness into all of Cisco's soft spots, the way Cisco had done for him so many times before.

"Even after all these late movie nights?" Cisco asked. His voice sounded breathy and Ralph tried not to let his ego notice.

Ralph hummed. "You're too nice to everyone, how was I supposed to know?"

Cisco laughed, deflecting the compliment. "We shared your futon!" Cisco broke off into a gasp when Ralph's hands brushed from his hips to ghost over his stomach. Ralph could only think about needing to touch more skin, more Cisco.

"And then you told the whole team about it!!" Ralph argued into Cisco's shoulder, pressing sloppy kisses to his collarbone.

"You know I have no filter!" Cisco sputtered, pulling Ralph by the hair to come back up to kiss him.

Ralph's hot lips met Cisco's again and this time Cisco was the one just hanging on for the ride. Cisco had pushed Ralph's buttons and now Ralph was ready to unload his frustration.

"So I was supposed to just know? Like I'm some psychic?" Ralph asked indignantly between kisses. "I thought you were the psychic one." He moaned when Cisco bit his lip a little too rough.

"Maybe if you communicated your feelings every once in a while...." Cisco muttered but cut off with a fevery kiss pressed to Ralph's arguing lips.

"That's exactly what I was going to do when you kissed me, you know!" Ralph groaned.

"Now? Tonight? On our _hundredth_ movie night?" Cisco hummed, petulant as his hands shifted to grab Ralph's ass.

Ralph made an appreciative noise. "I'm old fashioned. Or at least I was trying to be. With you. So sue me." He muttered against Cisco's lips. "You could've made a move earlier too."

"Ralph Dibny, you're literally unbelievable."

Ralph pulled Cisco into his lap, wrapping lanky arms around him and squeezing, eliciting squeals from the shorter man. "I'm gonna stretch so I can wrap around you like a really soft blanket," Ralph started, tone light and teasing.

Cisco giggled "No! Please don't! If I see you look like the electric blanket from _Brave Little Toaster_ I won’t want to bang you anymore." Cisco was now twisted sideways sitting in Ralph's lap with his legs thrown over onto the couch next to them.

"Oh is that so?" Ralph questioned, teasingly, eyebrows bobbing playfully. "I'll be sure to avoid that one then, forget it." Ralph grinned. His hands squeezed on Cisco's thighs, affectionate with just a little fire behind the touch.

Cisco sucked his cheek between his teeth. He leaned into Ralph and kissed him like they were in no hurry. Like they would never be in a rush again, soft parted lips hesitating over Ralph's own hot mouth.

"The team is gonna freak out when they find out." Cisco whispered, sounding more amused than stressed.

Ralph smiled into the next kiss. "Let them."

.

After that night, they watch the Thor trilogy. Ralph watches Cisco through most of _Thor_ and imagines ways to surprise him, make him smile that gorgeous sunshine grin, through most of _Dark World_.

That week at work Ralph brings Cisco coffee and everyone stares as he recites Cisco's very specific coffee order like he's been remembering it forever.

Cisco thanks him curtly in front of the team and has to yank him by the ear later in the workshop.

“What was that before?” Cisco asked in a loud whisper.

“Trying to be nice! Do something thoughtful for you!” Ralph argued. “Why are we whispering?”

Cisco huffed a sigh. “I thought we were planning to tell them together. If they figure it out we won't be able to tell them.”

Ralph frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. “Are you saying I'm being obvious? Because I think being obvious would have been putting roses on your desk for you to find when you come in. Or chocolate. Or I don't know… sneaking off to make out in your workshop.” Ralph bobbed his eyebrows and leaned down into Cisco's personal space but Cisco dodged him.

“You are just trying to distract me! No cute gestures like that coffee until we tell them. You hear me?” Cisco asked, trying to sound assertive.

Ralph grinned a loaded smile at Cisco. “Awww, you thought it was a cute gesture?”

Cisco flushed red. “Okay, now you’re twisting my words.” He accused but side eyed Ralph with traces of humor in his glance.

“You know what I think Cisco?” Ralph asked, coming up to pull Cisco to him by the waist.

“What's that?” Cisco asked, taking the bait, allowing himself to get pulled in.

“I think you want to be distracted.”

“Is that what you think?” Cisco teased back, a nimble finger pressed, pensive, to his chin. Then, with a smile in his voice. “I can't imagine what gave you that idea,”

“Correct me if I'm wrong…” Ralph trailed off.

Cisco was quiet so Ralph kissed him.

“You're right,” Cisco muttered quietly against gently parted lips.

They lost track of time until team flash had to look all over STAR labs to find them, looking very red and standing on opposite ends of Cisco’s workshop.

.

At the next movie night, the tension was palpable. When Ralph missed the first twenty minutes of _Ragnarok_ , Cisco bit his lip, deliberating, and then paused the movie.

“Okay, the first two were alright for you to half watch, but _Ragnarok_ is genius. If you're gonna be distracted we should just stop here.” Cisco suggested.

“I'm not distracted!” Ralph lied.

Cisco arched one delicate eyebrow at him.

“I wouldn't be so inattentive if you weren't…” Ralph gestured vaguely to where Cisco sat on the other side of the couch. “If you weren't so… you, all the time,” he stuttered out eventually.

Before he knew it Cisco was kissing him, pressing him against the back of the couch. “If I wasn't so me all the time? That's what you're attracted to?” Cisco's movements were suddenly all heat and no humor. It had Ralph's head spinning. “That's what's got you so distracted?” Cisco questioned, kissing up Ralph's neck.

“Yes, you. Just you. The way you look at me across the cortex. The way you smile when your favorite part of the movie comes on.” Ralph muttered, gasping at Cisco's lips on his skin.

“You're impossible. You're an idiot. I can't get enough of you.” Cisco mumbled.

“How do you know I've been so distracted?” Ralph questioned, like he'd suddenly remembered.

“Because it's _obvious_ , you _moron_.” Cisco moaned as Ralph grabbed at his hips with hungry fingers. “And not to be self centered but, as beautiful as Chris Hemsworth is…” Ralph was looking at Cisco slack jawed, so Cisco felt his point was made.

Cisco climbed fully into Ralph's lap then, straddling him. “You’re so hot, Cisco, want you so bad… even when you call me a moron,” Ralph said reverently when Cisco was settled across the taller man's thighs.

“I know.” Cisco whispers and leans their foreheads together.

Ralph grabs his ass and rocks them. “Been wanting this. Wanting you.” Ralph says into Cisco's skin, tugging his flimsy t shirt up over his head. Cisco puts his arms over his head to assist, but then he’s kissing Ralph again as soon as his hands are free.

“Tell me how much,” Cisco sighs it, a quiet plea between them.

Ralph's just as soft with his return, whispering the words into Cisco's ear. “Thought you already knew.” Sliding up Cisco’s spine, palms spread, Ralph soaked in all the perfect, caramel skin with tender touches. Cisco thought Ralph’s warm hands felt huge and just right against his skin.

Cisco whined at the lips brushing red hot against his ear. Cisco's fingers scrambled at the collar of Ralph's button down, trying to get to his skin just as fast as Ralph had rid him of his shirt. “Wanna hear you say it.”

Ralph covered Cisco's fingers, unbuttoning his shirt for him and shrugging it off his shoulders. Before Cisco's brain could catch up with his body, Ralph was laying him down on the couch, hovering over him. Cisco's mind reeled at their skin on skin.

“You've got me so distracted, Cisco.” Ralph pants the words in Cisco's ear, low and dirty. “Can't think about anything but you…. Can't focus on the movies anymore… not until we…”

Ralph trailed off, kissing Cisco's neck.

“Until we...?” Cisco prompted.

“Whatever you want.” Ralph said slowly. “Just… needed to touch you.”

Cisco leaned up and kissed Ralph again, bright sunshine grin in place.

“Why don't we figure out the rest together?” Cisco purred.

“You're so smart, Cisco,” Ralph said, admiration and affection heavy in his voice.

For the first time all night Cisco couldn't come up with a retort, but maybe that was alright. He dodged the compliment by kissing Ralph instead.

The odd pair woke up Saturday morning crowded together in a jumble of lanky arms and legs on Cisco's couch. Even with stiff joints and aching muscles, Ralph and Cisco wouldn't have changed anything for the world.


End file.
